1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a gas powered toy gun, and more particularly to an improvement in a toy gun, in which the shooting of a sham bullet put in a bullet holding chamber and the backward movement of a slider for supplying the bullet holding chamber with the next sham bullet are carried out by means of pressure of gas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A toy gun which utilizes gas pressure, namely, pressure brought about by air or gas other than air is usually made to imitate a real gun in not only its color and shape but also its apparent operations. As one of these toy guns utilizing gas pressure, it has been proposed a gas powered toy gun in which a pressure accumulating chamber is formed in a grip to be filled with compressed gas and a gas passage extending from the pressure accumulating chamber is opened, by means of the rotation of a hammer linked with a trigger to operate in response to the movement of the trigger, to supply a bullet holding chamber with the gas discharging from the pressure accumulating chamber to be used for shooting a sham bullet put in the bullet holding chamber, or a pressure accumulating chamber is formed in a grip to be filled with compressed gas and the gas discharging from the pressure accumulating chamber is supplied through a gas passage extending from the pressure accumulating chamber to be used not only for shooting a sham bullet put in a bullet holding chamber but also for causing a slider provided to be movable along a barrel to move backward so that the bullet holding chamber having been made empty is supplied with the next sham bullet by the slider moving forward after its backward movement, as shown in, for example, Japanese patent application published before examination under publication number HEI 7-103694.
The gas powered toy gun thus proposed previously is provided with, in addition to the pressure accumulating chamber formed in the grip, the gas passage extending from the pressure accumulating chamber and the slider, a movable member in which a bullet shooting gas passage, a bullet supplying gas passage, a center space connecting the bullet shooting gas passage and the bullet supplying gas passage with each other, and a common gas passage extending from the center space are formed. In such a gas powered toy gun, when the gas passage extending from the pressure accumulating chamber is made open by means of the rotation of a hammer linked with a trigger to operate in response to the movement of the trigger, the gas discharging from the pressure accumulating chamber is led through the gas passage made open into the movable member. The gas led in the movable member flows into one or both of the bullet shooting gas passage and the bullet supplying gas passage in accordance with the position of a gas passage controller contained to be movable in the movable member. The gas flowing into the bullet shooting gas passage in operative to cause pressure of gas to act on the sham bullet put in the bullet holding chamber for shooting the same. The gas flowing into the bullet supplying gas passage is operative to cause pressure of gas to act on the slider for moving the same backward. With the backward movement of the slider, the movable member is also moved backward together with the slider. Although the gas passage extending from the pressure accumulating chamber is shifted to be closed from open with the backward movement of the slider so that the supply of the gas from the pressure accumulating chamber is stopped, the slider continues to move backward with inertia after the gas passage is shifted to be closed so as to reach to the most retreated position. Then, the slider turns to move forward with energizing force exerted by a spring when having arrived at the most retreated position. With the forward movement of the slider, the movable member is also moved forward together with the slider. With the backward and forward movements of the movable member performed as mentioned above, one of sham bullets contained in a magazine is pushed up to be held at the upper end portion of the magazine and then the sham bullet held at the upper end portion of the magazine is carried toward the bullet holding chamber, so that the bullet holding chamber which has been made empty is supplied with the next sham bullet.
In such a gas powered toy gun as mentioned above, in which the shooting of the sham bullet put in the bullet holding chamber and the movement of the slider are carried out by means of the pressure of gas, it is desired that the pressure of gas used for moving the slider backward is maintained to have a pressure value for causing the slider to move at an appropriate speed so as to reach to the most retreated position. However, in order to attach great importance to easy handling, safety and so on, the gas used for the gas powered toy gun is usually selected to be low-pressure liquefied gas which varies in its pressure on a relatively large scale in response to temperature variations, and therefore it is feared that disadvantages or problems on the backward movement of the slider are brought about with variations in atmospheric temperature. For example, in a season of relatively high atmospheric temperature, the pressure of gas used for moving the slider backward has such a high pressure value as to causing the slider to move at an extremely high speed toward the most retreated position and, as a result, an excessive mechanical shock is caused when the slider reaches to the most retreated position. In this case, it is feared that a body of the gas powered toy gun is destroyed with repetition of such excessive mechanical shock as mentioned above. Further, in a season of relatively low atmospheric temperature, the pressure of gas used for moving the slider backward has such a low pressure value as to be insufficient for causing the slider to reach to the most retreated position and, as a result, it is feared that the movable member can not move appropriately.
Under the circumstances as mentioned above, in the gas powered toy gun wherein the shooting of the sham bullet put in the bullet holding chamber and the movement of the slider for supplying the bullet holding chamber which has been made empty with the next sham bullet are carried out by means of the pressure of gas, it is strongly desired that the pressure of gas used for moving the slider backward is maintained to have a pressure value for causing the slider to move appropriately regardless of changes of seasons. However, any previously proposed gas powered toy gun arranged to meet the requirement has not been found.